unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Avery Junior Johnson
Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, A.K.A. Mr. T., is the galaxies' number one badass and playa, serving in the UNSC Marine Corps since he was born. A Lightbulb tried to kill him, but failed as his badassness deflected the beam and it hit the bulb in the face. Johnson is also known as God, and puts the fear of himself into his enemies. He is also referred to as War, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. AIDS Avery Johnson is the only man known to be immune to AIDS. Why he is immune is unknown,wait, that's a lie he would be usually be found in the bathroom with grunts with gruntiness and jackholes smoking atmospheric plasma which explains u dont see him or grunts and jackholes with AIDS The fact that he is God helps. It may also be traces of Chuck norris' and Mr. T's training. Some speculate that Johnson may have had come in contact with Gruntiness. It is unknown how he survived contact with it, but he may've been able to do so by hugging an Elite for warmth. He is also immune to Halos, Lightbulbs, and everything else. Some also speculate that he passed this onto his girlfriend, Jilan al-Cyngi. Others hold that his ability to resist AIDS and to survive even in space is derived from the fact that he is God incarnate, able to smite his enemies by "putting the fear" of him into them. Though he fell in battle against a pitiful lightbulb, legends hold that he shall rise during the end times and raise an army of Badass to stop the Master Chief's apocalyptic slaughter. Others claim that it's because he's black, but that would be racial profiling. His Quotes One of the thing that makes him so badass is that he always has a funny or smart comment for any situation. He says that he comes up with them himself, but he actually has a small Book O' Funny and Smart Comments for Any Situation, which he stole from Bernie Mac. Whenever he is not fighting, he is busy looking at himself in a mirror and memorizing the quotes or making love to high ranking officials, though this has only been physically recorded once in his random autobiography Contact Harvest.And he Cusses so much n00bs set clocks using him. Indeed, it is known that God's quotes have caused grunts - even when in a fit of raging gruntiness - to explode from laughter. Even hunters, who shouldn't even have the capabilities to make such a sound, have fallen apart and collapsed to the ground, spilling their bodies - which are believed to be made of silly string, to fall to the floor. Then he lets the children play in them. Ah, life was good. In fact, his greatest joke may have been "Laugh." At which point, an entire Covenant armada lost control of their vessals and crashed them into Kashyyyk, the Wookie homeworld, cratering it into a gray barren wasteland. Today, this place is known as the moon. Teachers Rumors surround Johnson's early childhood years. Some claim that he was trained by the ghosts of Chuck Norris, Mr T., and Chuck Norris' sidekick, Presidential Candidate Mike Huckabee, and upon learning the secrets of the Infinite Universe, gained infinite immortality and became the man he is. Others claim that he is a Human-Alien hybrid, created by Weyland-Yutani Corporation, and has escaped to start a new life on the outside. Rumours have circulated for decades that Johnson was trained by Yoda while stranded on a, hence on the name random swamp planet, random swamp planet in the ways of the Force, but Yoda's little and green and Johnson wouldn't have cared. Others claim that he is the Chosen One, who will bring balance to the Force. Johnson hates balance, and will instead kill yo momma. Many say he is The Noobinator because his badassness once caused the destruction of opposing noob forces with a simple glance. The ghosts of Chuck Norris and Mr T. follow Johnson wherever he goes, giving him helpful advice on life, the universe, and everything. Only Johnson can see them, prompting confusion among those around him from repeated outbursts of "I pity the Fool!" . Category:Characters Category:People who can Kill Master Chief Category:Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse